


set things right

by slaapkat



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Green Lantern (Comics), Green Lantern - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-27 02:54:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20941091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slaapkat/pseuds/slaapkat
Summary: The first emotion Bruce feels above all else ishorror, blood turning to ice in his veins.In front of him stands Hal, transformed.





	set things right

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted as a response to a drabble prompt but I liked it enough to post here because I'm currently in the middle of a Parallax binge (again) so I'm resorting to casting a wide net to get the content I'm craving lmao

The first emotion Bruce feels above all else is _horror_, blood turning to ice in his veins.

In front of him stands Hal, transformed. Gone is the disarming uniform of the Green Lantern Corps, replaced by a gleaming suit of emerald armor, a magnificent cape flowing from the intimidatingly large pauldrons atop his shoulders. He’s smiling expectantly, though it doesn’t quite reach his eyes, the corners of his mouth tight and slightly strained. Hal’s eyes themselves are even more unsettling, too wide and wild, watching and waiting for Bruce’s reaction.

Bruce had known about Coast City, of course. An unimaginable tragedy. Seven million lives gone in an instant. Had heard about how in the weeks following, Hal dropped off the map entirely, rumors trickling in that his departure had been preceded by the entirety of Coast City being replicated perfectly in shimmering green light for hours before fading away like a desert mirage, a streak of light rocketing into the atmosphere at breakneck speeds immediately after.

He’d heard about the _other_ Green Lanterns, found _dead_, ringless and drifting in space.

Wherever he’d gone, he couldn’t be reached. Bruce had tried, desperately, through every means and channel available. Either Hal couldn’t be found, or didn’t _want_ to be.

Now, Bruce was inclined to believe the latter.

“Well?” Hal presses again, smiling stretching slightly wider and expression taking on an unnerving, unhinged look. He spreads his arms in presentation. “What do you think, Bruce?”

Even within the depths of his cave, even in the batsuit, Bruce feels startlingly naked; Hal emanates an aura of unimaginable power, made all the more dangerous by what is being increasingly clear to be a tenuous grip on reality.

“Hal,” Bruce starts, slow and careful as he considers his words. He’d wanted nothing more than to throw himself at the former lantern in sheer relief when he suddenly appeared in the cave, but now— “Hal. What happened?”

Hal laughs, light and carefree and a hair below hysterical. “Can’t you see, Bruce? I _finally_ have the power to fix _everything_, now! Isn’t that great?”

Bruce’s hand hovers over the silent distress alarm on the keyboard of the batcomputer behind him as Hal comes closer, smile still stretched unnervingly wide.

“I can make everything _right_, Bruce! I can bring back Coast City…” Hal reaches out to caress the side of Bruce’s face, expression softening even as Bruce only goes stiff in return. “I bet I could even bring back your parents, maybe even your kid. Wouldn’t you like that? I would do it for _you_, Bruce…”

Bruce jerks back when Hal makes to close the distance between them; Hal’s expression falls, faintly hurt and distantly confused.

“Hal, you— you know you can’t do that,” Bruce says, channeling all of his own willpower to keep his voice perfectly level. It hurts to keep this distance, more than Bruce can even fathom, but he has no choice. “You _know_ that’s impossible. Hal, you put _Guy_ in the hospital, you _killed_ those other Lanterns—“

Hal recoils instantly as if struck, frowning. “You don’t understand, I _had_ to, I’m the _only_ one who can set things right, can’t you see?”

“Hal,” Bruce tries again, slow and careful, eyes pleading as he steps towards his friend, reaching out. “Hal, you’re not well. You’re _hurt_ and grieving, and that’s okay. Just let me _help_ you—“

Hal’s expression darkens in an instant, and he sneers at the proffered hand. “You— you’re just like all the others.”

“What? _No_—“

Hal’s cape whips around him as he rises into the air, fists crackling with green energy. “I _trusted_ you, Bruce! I thought _you_ of all people would understand, but I guess I was wrong, wasn’t I? Can you even _imagine_ the power I wield right now? I finally have the ability to set things right and you have the nerve to call me _sick_?”

“Hal, please, it’s not like that—“ Bruce tries, desperation finally edging into his voice. “Just let me help you!”

“_Goodbye_, Bruce,” Hal retorts coldly, staring down at him impassively, a god regarding an ant. “I’m going to show everyone that I’m _right_.”

A mass of swirling, glaringly bright green energy suddenly swallows him up, and Hal is gone, leaving nothing behind but his words still ringing in the air.

Bruce sinks to his knees, head in his hands.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also slaapkat on tumblr!


End file.
